User talk:Guido Crufio
Lodas per tu poesias. Me gusta multe "Nove umores". En el me ia trova un era: tu usa "apud" cual debe es "asta". Me es felis ce nos ave un membro nova con un tal talento. Sunido *Si, me acorda – "Nove umores" es eselente. Simon Alo, Guido! Me veni de leje tu poesia "L'eglesa de San Sebastian", cual me ia gusta multe. Tu usa bon la lingua e la linguaje. Alga puntos vera minor: Simon * "Se santida tera parente macabre" – "Santida" debe segue "tera"; e pos acel, cisa "cual pare" ta es plu clar ce "parente". * "A cada paso me es vijila" – O "me vijila" o "me es vijilante/vijilos". * "Ta debe me torse per vide?" – Normal, lfn no crea un demanda par pone la sujeto pos la verbo. Posable esta pote es bon en poesia, ma en esta caso "Me ta debe torse per vide?" opera sin problem. * "Ma tota ce me vide" – "Tota cual". Alo! Grasias per ajunta un otra poesia multe divertinte! Sola un punto gramatical: "el dona me un asusta" ave du ojetos direta – tu nesesa "a" ante "me". Me ia ajunta lias per tu en la colie de poesias. E me cambia la titulos de tu pajes – pardona. Esta no es per irita tu, ma car es plu bon si la titulos es coerente con la otra pajes asi. Donce no comensa con "Poesia –", per favore. Pone simple la titulo de la poesia se mesma, e ajunta "(poesia)" a la fini sola si tu crede ce la titulo pote es usos per un otra paje ensiclopedial (como "Refleta"). Simon Me ia leje tu poesia "ta ce me es", e me debe dise ce me gusta el multe! Me no es jeneral un amor de poesia, ma tu poesias afeta me. jorj *Me acorda. "Ta ce me es" es multe evocante. Sola un punto minor de gramatica: en la strofe tre, tu ia usa la verbo "traversa" como un preposada. Me sujesta cambia el a "traversante" o "supra". Simon *Alo Simon! Me no sabe si me lasa esta mesaje en la loca coreta! Grasias per tu comentas sur me poesia "Ta Ce Me Es" e grasias per tu consela sur la gramatica - me sempre trova el vera usos, me continua aprende la lingua. Me va cambia la parola 'traversa' a 'supra'. Joia! Guido Crufio 15:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) *Eselente. Me trova tu mesajes, sempre do tu pone los, donce nos susede comunica! Simon ---- Pardona me! Me no fa el per irita tu, me mera no pote trova la boton(es) coreta per envia la mesajes a tu en la modo coreta. Guido Crufio 16:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC) * Pardona la esplica detalios (con pitures!) cual segue. Ma me espera ce el va aida tu. Simon * Me pensa ce la causa xef de la problem es ce tu usa (sin intende) la modo "rica" per tape tu contribuis. Esta loca de ueb ofre du modos de edita: un rica e un simple. La modo rica ave multe botones per forsa la aspeta e stilo de la testo. La modo simple mostra sola la testo, conteninte simboles spesial per sujesta la aspeta e stilo. Cuando tu envia un contribui a la sistem, la sistem conserva sempre tu testo en la forma simple. Si tu usa la modo rica de edita, la sistem nesesa converti entre la du formas; ma la converti es alga stupida e serta no perfeta, e el ia causa ja problemes ance per otra persones en la pasada. * Me veni de descovre ce la modo rica no permete ce tu cambia la pajes "User talk" en la manera cual me ia sujesta; en loca, el presenta sola un caxa vacua. E la modo rica es estrema mal per tape poesias, car el es stupida e comensa un paragraf nova per cada linia. Txa! * Donce me recomenda ce tu comensa usa la modo simple, car el es la sola modo cual opera bon :-) Per fa esta, pone tu mus supra tu nom en la angula destra a la comensa de cualce paje, e cuando la menu peti apare, clica "Preferences". A la paje de preferes, clica "Editor". Tu va vide alga cosa simil a esta pitur – acel es un pitur de me paje de preferes. (La parolas ala es scriveda en lfn, no engles, car me ia eleje lfn como me lingua en un de la preferes. Iniora acel.) Marca la caxa "Enable Rich Text Editing", sirca cual me ia desinia un anelo roja, e clica la boton "Save" ("Fisa"), sirca cual me ia desinia un anelo verde. Simon * Alora, vade (per esemplo) a me paje "User talk". Tu va vide un boton "Leave a message" ("Lasa un mesaje"), cual ave un flexa peti a se fini. En esta pitur, me ia desinia un anelo roja sirca la flexa. Cuando tu clica la flexa, un menu va apare. Per me, la menu conteni cuatro posables, ma per tu, el va conteni sola un: "Edit" ("Cambia"). Clica esta. Aora tu va vide alga cosa simil a esta pitur, cual mostra la modo simple de edita. Tu pote vade a cualce parte de la testo, e tape cualce cosa cual tu desira. La loca la plu natural per ajunta un mesaje o responde es a la fini de la testo, do me ia desinia un flexa roja en la pitur. Pos tape, clica "Save page" ("Fisa la paje"), e la taxe es finida. * Cuando tu vade a tu paje propre "User talk" (esta paje se mesma), tu va vide un boton "Edit" ("Cambia") en loca de "Leave a message". Esta opera esata como "Edit" en la menu cual apare de la flexa peti en la otra pajes. * No teme la simboles spesial! Los no es multe. La plu importante es la stela (*). Si tu comensa un linia con un stela, acel linia deveni un "bullet point" a los ci leje la paje a pos. En nos discutes, nos pone un stela a la comensa de cada mesaje o responde, e la mesma sistem opera bon en la pajes "User talk". Me ia usa el en esta esplica, per esemplo. * Si tu tape un parola con du sinias de elide (') ante el e ancora du pos el, el deveni apoiada. Si tu tape un parolas con tre sinias de elide ante el e ancora tre pos el, el deveni spesa. Si tu tape la nom de un paje con du brasetas reta inisial [ ante el e du final ] pos el, la nom deveni un lia a acel paje. * Cuando tu ajunta un poesia (e me sabe ce tu va scrive ancora multe plu poesias!), me recomenda comensa par edita la paje de un de tu poesias esistente, e copia se testo a la paje de la poesia nova. En esta modo, la testo de la poesia nova va conteni tota la simboles nesesada per presenta bon la poesia (en un caxa blu, etc). Simon * Vide ance esta paje, cual clari tota la simboles importante, e mostra an esemplos de usa los! Simon ---- * Me gusta la foto de la can cual tu ia ajunta! Esce tu vole ce el apare en un de la pajes de esta loca de ueb? Si on ajunta un imaje, ma no pone el en un paje, nun va trova el a pos. Simon * Multe grasias per la tempo Simon, me pensa ce esta opera coreta aora?! Sur la foto (la can de LFN) me mera ia pone el en la caxa 'ajunta un foto' - no es vera importante. Ance, me va atenta envia me poesia seguente en la modo tu ia sujesta supra! * Grasias e Joia! Guido Crufio 19:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) * Perfeta. Simon * Tu es vera pasiente Guido Crufio 19:30, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- * Bon poesias! Me gusta spesial acel sur la fruta. "Oblidada descomposada" es un espresa mervelios. Simon * Grasias! Me es felis ce tu gusta los. Esce me ia pone los coreta (longo tu instruis resente) sur la Vici? Si no, pardonu - me nesesa plu instruis! Guido Crufio 13:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) * Si, tu ia pone los en modo coreta. Nota ce en lfn la titulos de poesias, naras, libros, etc ave normal un letera major sola per se parola prima (e per nomes propre) – e es sola per esta razona ce me ia ajusta la titulos de alga de tu pajes. Ma "Fruta oblidada" ia es ja perfeta! Me nota ance ce tu ia lasa un linia vacua pos cada linia de testo, e me ia sutrae estas. (Me suposa ce tu no ia tape esta linias tu mesma, e ce los esta es sola un efeto stupida de la editador rica, cual no comprende como poesia debe aspeta.) Me ia pone ance lias a tu du poesias la plu resente en esta lista – me ia intende ajunta un lia a "Cada strada gida a Birmingham" pos cuando tu ia publici acel. La apare de "Fruta oblidada" ia recorda a me esta "lia oblidada"! Simon * Ha ha, vera bon! ---- *"L'enemi" es un composa interesante. Sur la gramatica, "tota ce tu ave" e "tota ce tu espera" nesesa "cual", no "ce", e "no es un limita" e "es no evade" nesesa "ave", no "es". ("No ave un limita" e "ave no limita" es egal bon.) "Ante tu va paia la puni" nesesa "cuando" (o a la min "ce") pos "ante", o on comprende "ante tu" como "in front of you". "Me ave bon razona es" nesesa un preposada per lia "razona" e "es", cisa "de" o "per", e "tu es felis dona" es simil: "felis de dona" es normal. Ma estra esta puntos minor, tu ia crea denova un opera eselente! Simon *Alo Simon! Grasias denova per tu oservas sur la gramatica de "L'enemi" los sempre es bonvenida. Me ia cambia la puntos cual tu ia mostra a me. Grasias ance per tu loda sur el, me ia espera ce tu e otras ta gusta el. Plu poesias va segue! Guido Crufio 20:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alo Guido! Me gusta tu poesia "Memorias". Me vole sujesta sola un coreti gramatical: "la pasante" (= "la pasanto" en esperanto) debe es "la pasa" (= "la pas(ad)o" en esperanto). Simon Alo Simon! Como abitua tu sujestas es bonvenida e coreta denova, grasias! Me ia cambia el. Joia! Guido Crufio 18:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alo Guido! Me ia es bon divertida par leje tu poesia nova sur la auto. Grasias! Simon Plase me ce tu gusta el! Me ia gusta scrive elGuido Crufio 21:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC)